


The happy end

by Mitziwho



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Even though it was never stated lol, F/M, Female Reader, Fluff, How 2 rite fics?, Overwatch - Freeform, Self-Indulgent, genji shimada - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-17 11:51:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13076286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mitziwho/pseuds/Mitziwho
Summary: You feel bad about yourself and your anxiety is eating you alive so you tell Genji about it.





	The happy end

**Author's Note:**

> Mostly self-insertie stuffs with fluff. ENJOY

You stood outside on your balcony of your apartment and watched the rain pour down on the world below you.

You often liked to stand outside and watch the world move and shift as time pasted around you. You found it a nice past time for things and often forgot what time it was.

What you didn't notice was that Genji had snuck his way up to you and snaked his arms around your waist. He nuzzled his face plate into your shoulders "My love.." to which snapped you out of your thoughts. "Genji?"

You chuckled "I didn't notice you snuck up me there ninja man." He hummed in response. "You have been out here a lot my love, is something troubling you?"

"..." You fell silent... "I-" you started but then stopped. You looked away. "My love, I care about you and if there is something wrong you must tell me."

You scrunched your eyes shut and huffed out air. Your anxiety was eating you up and often made you feel sick and unable to eat food.

No, you will tell him what's bugging you, you've had enough.

"Can I tell you a lot of things?" you said to Genji. He tightened his hold around your waist. "Go on.." 

"Not outside, inside on the bed please." Genji let you go and walked inside with you, the warm air was comforting to say the least. You closed the door, sliding it shut behind you. 

Genji had already made his way into the bedroom and was on the bed - his face plate was off. He patted the bed signing you to lie next to him.

You fought yourself to not burst into tears right there and then. 

 

You snuggled up to Genji, resting your head on his arm. 

 

"Will you tell me what's wrong now?" "You have a habit of withholding things from me..." Genji was right you do have a habit of doing that.

You breathed in "I don't think I look nice..." muttered. "What?" Genji said. "I don't like the way I look." You said a little louder. 

"What?" Genji said. "I don't think I look attractive!" You said even louder than the last time. "Oh, I couldn't hear you over how beautiful you are." He smiled. "No I don't.." as you hid your face into his chest.

"My love... *Sigh*" He ran his fingers through your hair "I think I look horrible and fat and I'm an annoyance and you won't like me anymore!" you shouted into his chest which slightly muffled your words. "Why do you even keep me around? I shout like a fisher mans wife at a market I swear so much, how the hell you even love me?" 

"Sometimes what seems like the most un-loveable people can have people who still love them no matter what." "And, AND my love! I don't care if you shout like a fisher mans wife or you swear a lot, because at the end of the day, that's you" He rubbed circles on your back. "Yeah? I love you, I really do, I love your laugh, I love how you come up with the most silliest words. How you goof around as you play your games." 

You sobbed into his chest. "Look at me my love, I am a person who is half machine and half man, I'm not the most loveable but you still love me my beautiful flower." 

He hugged you closer. "I love you until the end of the world." He kissed your head and you snuggled up to more. "Thanks Genji..." "No more will you hate yourself around me anymore, or I WILL MAKE YOU TO LOVE YOURSELF."

You chuckled "All right all right!" You lay there for a few minutes in silence before breaking it to say "Can we play Mario Kart?" Genji laughed "Of course, best to three, loser buys dinner." "On you're on!"

**Author's Note:**

> I AM A BANNANA. I hope you enjoyed? little self-intertie because I've been feeling like shit recently and I've had days were I think I look like utter shite.
> 
> I also have a big fat crush on Genji sooo...


End file.
